


Reiniciando

by Georgia23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gen, M/M, Older Sam, Protective Sam Winchester, Teen Romance, Younger Castiel (Supernatural), Younger Dean Winchester
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgia23/pseuds/Georgia23
Summary: Un Sam muy desesperado embruja a Dean y a Castiel atandolos en un vinculo entre alma humana, demonio y gracia de angel. Convirtiendolos en adolescentes como lidiara con ambos ?





	1. Uno

Estando con las ideas acabadas de como deshacerse de la marca Sam habia estado buscando por toda la biblioteca sin descansar. Las miradas preocupantes y mal carácter de su hermano mayor no ayudaban para nada con el progreso de su estudio, su única medio ayuda era Castiel que a pesar de no decir que por su gracia casi extinta pasaba muy todo el tiempo débil y somnoliento.

Harto de la situación Dean trato de persuadir a su hermanito de cambiar de opinión mientras este se encontraba sumergido en pilas de libros si siquiera molestarse por ver la comida que horas atrás Dean le habia dejado.

  
\- Por favor Sammy siquiera as comido esto te esta matando , vamos debes de dormir aunque sea un poco.

  
\- No Dean estoy muy cerca de algo.  
\- Eso fue lo que digites hace rato o jase unos días o semanas y seguimos en un callejos sin salida

  
\- Lo se y eso me frustra mas.

  
\- Vamos descansa un poco Sammy con la mente en claro podrás pensar mejor al menos que puedas detener el tiempo o algo, aprende de Cas que pasa dormido todo el tiempo sobre los libro.

  
Ambos rieron hasta que Castiel se despertó del susto con cara de desorientación y pidió disculpas.  
Dean logro convencer a Sam de ir a su recamara y dormir un poco mientras se sentaba frente a su laptop para buscar un poco de algo.

  
\- Debes de darle crédito que se esta esforzando -le interrumpió Castiel.

  
\- Si lo que temo es que se mate en el intento tu sabes.

  
\- Si ustedes los Winchester son mas fácil de matar que eliminar una idea de sus cabezas.

  
\- Si lo se por eso busco un caso para entretener la mente de Sam y despejarlo de todo esto. Ambos tememos que pueda perder el control y termine matando lo que mas valoro.

  
Castiel asintió con la cabeza, se levanto dándole una palmada en el hombro a Dean y dirigiéndose a la cocina donde se sentó y se puso a preparar café.

  
El día paso y Dean dejo que Samy durmiera todo lo que su cuerpo le pidiera, pero se comenzó a preocupar cuando ya habían pasado 12 horas desde su discusión en la biblioteca, sin pensarlo fue a comprobar que su hermano continuara en su cuarto o vivo.

  
Al llegar a la puerta toco discretamente, al no tener respuesta la abrió lentamente, para su sorpresa Sam no estaba, busco sus cosas y este habia empacado y marchado del Bunker sin dar explicación. Dean mas enfadado que antes corrió al parqueo, y vio que el carro que hacia falta era el viejo y feo auto de Cas, a lo que pensó que este también estaba involucrado, corrió a la cocina donde para su sorpresa Cas dormía sobre la mesa con una tasa de café sin tocar y ya fría frente a el.  
Sin dudarlo cogió su teléfono y trato de llamar a su hermano sin éxito, solo la contestadora era lo que podía oír, dejo miles de mensajes pero no recibió ninguna llamada, pasando así tres semanas sin respuesta de Sam


	2. La trampa

La puerta del bunker se abrió y para sorpresa de Dean era Sam que no se molesto en saludar ni en contestar las preguntas de Dean, lucia una enorme barba y cabello mas largo que habia recogido en una coleta.

Llevaba su bolso cruzado en el hombro y unas cosas sobre los brazos, camino hacia el calabozo donde habia encerrado a demonio Dean con anterioridad y se encerró. Para furia de Dean este le cerro la puerta en la cara.

  
\- Por que no me dices donde has estado abre esa maldita puerta!- gritaba furioso Dean mientras golpeaba con fuerza.

  
Pasaron varias horas hasta que la puerta por fin se abrió y dejo pasar a un desesperado Dean, quien una vez dentro pudo ver múltiples marcas y lo que parecía que Sam estaba haciendo un rito. Sin prestar atención fue directo a uno de los círculos y luego Sam cerro la puerta de golpe.

  
\- Samy que es todo esto puedes explicarme.

  
\- Claro Dean – se le acerco cautelosamente - hace semanas mientras me fui a dormir pensé en lo que me digites sobre detener el tiempo, luego recordé que se puede en la fortaleza de Cuthbert sinclair. Una vez allí descubrí una enorme biblioteca y lo que parecía un día acá eran semanas allá, aprendí tanto como el, e investigue sobre los vínculos entre demonios, almas humanas y ángeles que tanto habla Castiel. Y descubrí la solución a nuestros problemas con la marca.

  
\- Samy de que estas hablando?

  
\- Recuerdas de cuando fuiste secuestrado por aquella bruja, mientras te retrocedieron en edad la marca habia desaparecido y estuviste de acuerdo en pasar por la pubertad de nuevo.

  
\- Si recuerdo todo pero que viene eso al caso?

  
\- Resulta que en tiempos antiguos las brujas anclaban sus almas a un demonio y a un ángel, los cuales les daban su poder. Sinclair quería una colección de monstruos y deseaba obtener un demonio y un ángel pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad, ya que estos para dominarlos deben de estar en un barco mas joven.

  
\- Pero tu si – suspiro Dean – que te hace pensar que yo estaré de acuerdo con que te conviertas en un brujo Samy?.

  
\- No, en realidad no necesito de tu aprobación hermanito.

  
Dean trato de moverse pero el circulo donde estaba comenzó a brillar poniéndolo de rodillas del dolor que se producía en sus entrañas. Mientras los ojos de Sam brillaban y se acercaba a su hermano.

  
\- Abre la boca Dean- le exigió a su hermano mientras lo rotaba sobre sus piernas.  
Dean trato de luchar pero Sam parecía tener una fuerza sobrenatural obligándolo a quedarse quieto. Mientas que tanto Sam le puso sus labios contra los de Dean hasta que este le abrió la boca dejando escapar un grito, pues un calor salía desde adentro de su ser como una luz hasta quedar inconsciente en el suelo.

Castiel se sobresalto al ver las luces parpadear y comenzó a buscar a Dean sin obtener respuesta, casi entrando en desesperación vio la silueta de Sam moverse por la biblioteca la cual siguió llamando a Sam sin obtener respuesta de nuevo, así fue conducido al calabozo donde vio a Dean desmallado en el suelo, al tratar de comprobar a su amigo quedo atrapado en un circulo que comenzó a brillar obligándolo arrodillarse y tratando de llamar a lo lejos a Dean.

  
\- Y acá esta mi angelito – le dijo Sam mientras lo agarraba del cuello y lo giraba de espalda sobre sus piernas. – tranquilo es el mismo ritual de Dean prometo que acabara pronto.

  
Sin poder defenderse Castiel recibió los labios de Sam sobre los suyos provocando un destello de luz que salía de su ser hacia Sam era como si su gracias se absorbía por Sam y volvía a su cuerpo revitalizado, se sentía como reparado, y a la vez como ser reiniciado de algo, sin poder controlar fue cayendo como en un profundo sueño.


	3. Adolescentes asustados

Dean fue el primero en despertar, estaba en un cuarto de color celeste claro, donde habían dos camas una al lado de la otra, la habitación parecía grande con un armario y una mesa de noche a cada lado de las camas, con una ventana entre ambas. En el armario podía verse un espejo que reflejaba parte de la luz que entraba por la ventana.

  
Su mirada se detubo en la otra cama donde un joven que no parecía mas de catorce años muy blanco con cabello oscuro y alborotado, vestia una gavache similar a la que usaba Castiel, y una sabana blanca.

  
Unos pasos alertaron a Dean hacia la puerta, donde un Sam muy alto y fornido llevaba una bandeja con comida colocándola en la mesa.

  
\- Creí que nunca despertarías, bella durmiente, te he traído el desayuno.

  
\- Que es esto Samy? – Dean se paralizo cuando oyó su propia voz sonaba como de un chico sin desarrollar – de un brinco se dirigió al espejo donde pudo ver su reflejo o lo que parecía era él.

  
En el espejo estaba un joven, de acaso 14 años como el otro que yacía dormido en la otra cama, aun por desarrollar tamaño, de camisa blanca y pantalón celeste muy flojos, pero podía jurar que aun era el, pues las pecas y sus inconfundibles ojos verdes lo delataban.

  
\- Ahhhhh! Tu desgraciado mocoso – se abalanzo contra Sam quien sin problemas lo alzo y coloco sobre la cama. – entonces este de acá no se parece a Cas es Cas. Señalaba hacia el chico.

  
\- Si es él – asintió Sam – solo que mas joven.

  
\- Mas joven, nos regresaste a los granos y pubertad, además como tu sigues igual?

  
\- Por que fui yo quien los hechizo, además soy amo de ambos y legalmente tutor.

  
\- Eso es imposible!

  
\- Bueno Sherif jody me ayudo en la parte legal y en conseguir esta casa alejada de todo, ella vendrá por la noche a verificarnos- sonreía Sam.

  
\- Noooo! Esto esta mal yo soy un cazador y soy mayor que tu no al revés yo te cambie pañales y te di biberón, no pretendas cambiar las cosas!

  
\- Siempre serás mi hermano mayor, solo que ahora eres un demonio y para reprimir tus emociones serás controlado por mi. Ahora si no te comportas ni tengo problemas en quitarte mas edad y comenzar a cambiarte pañales, tu sabes hasta me dirías papa! - Sonreía sarcásticamente Sam.

  
\- Ni en tus sueños! - gritaba asustado Dean.  
Sin darse cuenta el alboroto despertó a un Castiel desorientado , murmurando algo que parecía enoquiano entre dientes.

  
\- Cas por favor en español sabes que no hablamos enoquiano – le corrigió Sam.

  
\- Tengo comezón en la espalda -decía Cas mientras trataba de rascarse con unas manos que parecían estar vendadas para que no se rascara.

  
\- Veras con tigo tuve un pequeño problema- se dirigió a Cas mientras le quitaba el abrigo descubriendo unas alas negras muy visibles – por alguna razón no he podido ocultarlas. Pero ya aprenderemos.

  
\- Eso es imposible mi gracias es la que se encarga de cuidar de ellas, no tu, al menos que este ligado a un vinculo donde seas tu mi…..! - se quedo pensativo Castiel volviéndose a un Dean muy joven, frunciendo el seño y mirando sus manos – que me hiciste!!! - grito asustado.  
Sus alas revoloteaban por todos lados botando la lámpara y la comida que Sam habia traído. El se agacho a recoger los vidrios en la bandeja mientras susurraba.

  
\- No me importa si están enojados con migo lo que sé es que arregle el problema de demonio Dean y la gracia de Castiel.

  
\- Pero ambos quedamos amarrados a tu alma, Sam, ahora somos como perros domésticos.

  
\- Nooo! – replico Dean enojado – tu no eres mí amo y te exijo que me devuelvas a mi forma- se levanto un Dean con ojos negros de la cama, a lo que el mismo se asusto al darse cuenta que estaba perdiendo el control.

  
\- Abajo! – reclamo Sam haciendo que Dean cayera de golpe sobre el suelo quedándose quieto.

  
\- Lo siento! sollozo Dean.

  
\- Creo que mejor te explico como sigilar mis alas Sam – dijo Cas temeroso que a él le hicieran lo mismo.

  
\- Por cierto alguna idea de por que te pican tanto? – repico Sam señalando las alas.

  
\- Veras cuando los ángeles somos jóvenes hacemos mudas de alas lo que da picazón constante, hasta que termina de mudar.

  
\- Eso significa que andarás como una gallina sarnosa por todas partes! – se reía Dean aun en el suelo.

  
\- Y tu arrastrándote como perro sabueso ya que esa será tu posición si sigues quejándote.

  
\- Relájate – ordeno Sam haciendo que Dean se levante el cual lucia rojo de vergüenza .

  
\- Se que esto es por nuestro bien pero debes admitir que la primera impresión asusta Samy.

  
\- Lo siento pero sí les decía ninguno iba estar de acuerdo con migo así sin mas tome posesión de ambos y ahora lo que quiero es mantenerlos alejado de todo para que ambos estén tranquilos y yo no tenga que hacer uso de ninguno de sus poderes, ya que puedo ser muy posesivo.

  
Ambos asintieron, mientras Sam termino de limpiar el desastre de ambos los llamo a la cocina, los cuales siguieron hasta estar sentados.

  
\- Deja de rascarte necesito quitarte las vendas para que comas o deberé darte en la boca como bebe.

  
\- Solo por que no las ocultas.

  
\- No sé como Cas

  
\- Solo piensa en ellas como un bolso que debe de ser guardado.

  
\- De acuerdo – Sam cerro los ojos y mágicamente las alas desaparecieron.

  
\- Perfecto- dijo Dean mientras tomaba una taza de café con su desayuno– ahora podemos comer ante que la comida se enfríe.

  
\- No se supone que debas tomar café a tu edad?

  
\- Descuida yo tomo café desde los cinco años, pequeño Cas.

  
\- No soy pequeño somos del mismo tamaño y por lo visto misma edad! Le sonrió Castiel burlonamente.

  
\- Ya basta ustedes dos podrían comportarse.

  
\- Usted es el que quería jugar a ser mayor pues bienvenido a tu etapa de padre – le burlo Dean mientras le parpadeaba y llenaba su boca como una ardilla.


	4. Adaptandose

Al no poder controlar las constantes peleas de Dean y Castiel, Sam los obligo a sentarse en el sillón y ver un canal sobre animales, sin poder cambiar de canales. Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Mientras que Sam limpiaba y sacaba cosas de unas cajas. De pronto el teléfono de Sam sonó , el busco unas llaves y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada volviéndose antes para advertirles a ambos:

  
\- Se comportan!

  
Ambos asintieron y retorcieron los ojos. Una vez que Sam salió Castiel cogió el filo de la mesa de enfrente y comenzó a rascarse la espalda. Dean lo observo con lastima, pues parecía que nada consolaba el picor de Cas.

  
\- Ven te ayudo que vas a romperte la espalda 

  
\- Me estoy desesperando, ya habia olvidado esta etapa.

  
\- Date vuelta veré como sigues.

  
Castiel se quito la camiseta blanca que llevaba, descubriendo la espalda roja y con numerosos rasguños.

  
\- Ya veo por que te vendo las manos -arrugo el seño.

  
\- Solo ráscame por favor.

  
\- Tengo algo mejor que eso- se levanto y busco en una de las cajas el botiquín que aun estaba empacado sacando un frasco grande y unas píldoras.

  
\- Que es eso?

  
\- Kalamina! Sera tu mejor amiga por los siguiente muda de alas- sonrió Dean mientras frotaba la espalda de Cas – hace poco en una cacería estuve expuesto a los gatos y como sabrás soy alérgico a ellos por eso siempre camino antihistamínicos y crema para el picor.

  
\- Se siente riiiicoooo! – suspiro a la frescura de su espalda.

  
\- Debes tomar esto, aunque no se si es efectivo en ti.

  
\- Solo dámelos y probemos.

  
Castiel se tomo dos píldoras de una sentada mientas que Dean le brindaba masajes para calmar la picazón de su espalda.

  
\- Listo ahora esperar que te alivies.

  
\- Gracias -suspiro aliviado Cas.

  
Ambos continuaron sentados en el sillón, pues Dean no quería arriesgarse a tener pañales al final del día si desobedecía a Sam.

  
Al poco rato ambos observaban aburridos en ek sillón en dirección a la ventana de atrás donde se admiraba un campo verde con un monte que necesitaba ser podado, en el centro habia un árbol enorme con una llanta de columpio y de fondo una cerca que daba a un campo abierto de cultivos de maíz.

Ambos vieron como una camioneta se aparcaba en frente que conducía la sheriff Jody y en el lado del pasajero estaba Sam. Ambos entraron a la casa cargando varias bolsas de comida.

  
Ella coloco sus bolsas en la mesa de la cocina y se dirigió a los muchachos ambos fueron abrazados a la vez y besados en la frente.

  
A Dean le sorprendió que Judy fuera mas alta que el, se sentía como una madre su abrazo, un poco para romper el momento se soltó y dijo.

  
\- Suficiente tiempo frick baby.

  
\- Oh! Dean lo siento es que me alegra que ambos este bien, después de lo que me conto Sam me parece un sueño.

  
\- Si y te dijo que ahora somos mocosos.

  
\- Malcriados, chillones y llenos de granos – se burlo Sam mientras continuaba trayendo bolsas.

  
\- Si pero ustedes jovencitos deben de ayudar con las tareas a Sam así que vallan y lo ayudan por allá.

  
Ambos asintieron y guardaron las comidas en la refrigeradora y estantes. Mientras que Judy los observaba como estaban incomodos por lo grande que les quedaba sus ropas. Dean la mayor parte del tiempo debía de agarrar con una mano para que sus pantalones no se vinieran abajo y castiel parecía que tenia vestido y no camiseta.

  
\- Creo que debes llevarlos de compra a ambos Sam.

  
\- Si Jody ya lo habia pensado pero primero necesito terminar de acomodarnos para que sean ellos los que elijan sus ropas.

  
\- Claro, acá tienes los documentos donde te hace el tutor legal de tus hermanitos, todo completo, además ya hable con la directora de escuela, muy amiga mía, para que sean matriculados.

  
\- Escuela – se asusto Dean. – no pretendes que actué como un adolescente Samy.

  
\- Si vamos a reiniciar es mejor que lo hagamos bien.

  
\- Yo no creo poder iniciar si mis alas aun no han terminado de mudar , corro el peligro que se hagan visibles.

  
\- Si pero no tomara mucho, eso espero. Quiero que ambos tengan una niñez buena.

  
\- Buenos eso lo discutiremos luego – interrumpió Jody. – mejor por que no se lavan para que comamos pizza.

  
Ambos sonrieron y corrieron como niños al lavado. Sam ya estaba poniendo la mesa con vasos de refrescos gaseosos.

  
\- Por ser el primer día les permitiré la comida chatarra necesitan un chineo.

  
\- Papa oso hablando.

  
Ambos rieron por un rato, cuando ambos regresaron se sentaron e iniciaron su comida, Sam y Jody los contemplaban, Dean parecía un barril sin fondo y Castiel no dejaba de saborear cada bocado con suspiro y estudio.

  
\- Como es posible que duerma y sienta el sabor de las comida – se volvió Cas a Sam.

  
\- Simple digamos que existe un hechizo para cada cosa. Solo disfruta de tu comida.

  
\- Dean deja campo para el pie cariño – le sonrió Jody.

  
\- Creo que estoy en un sueño - hablo con la boca llena de comida.

  
\- Dean te amo pero eres asqueroso.

  
Dean trago su bocado de un solo, sonrojándose y disculpándose con Jody.

  
Al final de la comida ambos fueron obligados por Jody a lavar y ordenar los platos, mientras que Sam continuaba sacando pertenencias de las cajas y acomodándolas.

  
\- Cuanto tiempo estuvieron dormidos?

  
\- Una semana y fue difícil salir del bunker, ese era nuestro primer hogar, pero en este momento necesito que ambos estén alejados de todo lo sobrenatural.

  
\- Entiendo, pero ahora cual es el plan?

  
\- Encontrare empleo para mi y ellos a la escuela, quiero que estudien y se camuflen como humanos.

  
\- Un nuevo comienzo! – suspiro Jody.

  
\- Eso espero.

  
Dean se acerco a revisar las cajas y escoger sus pertenencias, las llevo una a una a su habitación, mientras que Castiel cabeceaba en una silla del comedor por las píldoras que Dean le habia dado.

  
\- Que lindo duerme como un angelito – se dirigió a Sam y Jody. – por lo visto tomar dos capsula le dio mucho sueño.

  
\- Capsulas de que Dean?

  
\- Los antihistaminicos mios! Por lo menos no se esta rascando.

  
\- Si pero la proxima vez recuerda que son niños y todo en el cuerpo les puede intoxicar.

  
\- Pero es un ángel y debería comportarse como uno.

  
\- El hechizo extra que le di para que pueda dormir y comer incluyen efectos de fármacos y poder enfermarse – suspiro Sam.

  
\- Bueno chicos es tarde los dejo estaré al pendiente los quiero.

  
\- Muchas gracias, sabia que podía contar con tigo, quizás un día de esto traigas a las chicas.

  
\- Suena como un plan. Ya hablaremos.

  
Jody abrazo a cada uno y se marcho en su camioneta. Una vez solos, Sam alzo en los brazos a Castiel y lo llevo al cuarto lo arropo sin antes frotarlo con mas crema en la espalda, a lo que Castiel se le escapo una mueca de felicidad.

  
\- Bueno Dean también a dormir ve y te lavas los dientes.

  
\- No me trates como un niño sabes que nunca duermo temprano.

  
\- Esta bien, ven y me ayudas a desempacar.

  
\- Sabes soy un menor, eso es maltrato infantil- se burlo Dean siguiendo a Sam para colaborar.

  
Asi terminaron casi a media noche de instalarse, cuando de pronto Dean ya estaba ventaneando las pestañas de cansancio. Sam se rio para si; cogio la mano de su hermano y lo condujo al cuarto donde se dejo caer como un costal sobre la cama. Sam le quito los zapatos a Dean y lo cubrió con la manta blanca, luego acaricio su cabello y Contemplando el hermoso rostro pecoso de su hermano y como las pestaña parecían abanicos de lo grandes que eran.  
Suspiro y arropo de nuevo a Castiel que no se movió aun cuando Sam aplico mas crema en su espalda. 


	5. Chapter 5

El día comenzó con Sam levantando a los chicos para el desayuno, luego los llevo al garaje donde estaba el impala de Dean, quien corrió para abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que amaba a su bebe.

  
Sam condujo por horas hasta llegar al pueblo, entraron a una tienda de jóvenes, a las que Dean escogió camisetas de Metálica, Led zepellin, AC/DC y otras de grupos de rock, pantalones y zapatos de su talla, Sam iba llenando el carrito con bóxer, medias y una que otro objeto personal para ambos. A Castiel le costo escoger, una adolescente que lo comparo con Jonas brother le ayudo a escoger ropa que atenuarían el color de sus ojos y pantalones modernos, a los que Castiel sonreía y aceptaba con buena ganas las opciones de la muchacha.

  
Pasaron por una farmacia por mas crema para Castiel y a un restaurante donde Dean y Castiel comieron hamburguesas como si nunca las hubieran probado, luego regresaron a casa y se dedicaron a decorar la habitación con posters mientras Dean le explicaba de música y grupos a Castiel.

  
Sam trato de podar el patio pero la maquina estaba averiada, comprobó que no fuera falta de gasolina, pero igual no encendió. Luego recordó que Dean era bueno en reparar cosas por lo que lo llamo.

  
Dean paso burlándose de su hermano, llamándolo nerd, y al rato la podadora estaba lista. Sam sonrió y le dijo que debía podar el césped, ya que era un genio con todo.

  
\- Sabes que se considera como explotación infantil verdad?

  
\- Lo que sea solo pódalo!

  
Castiel ayudo a Sam a limpiar el resto del patio, ya casi entrando la noche, Dean llamo a Sam quien se volvió para ver a su hermano pálido y sudoroso.

  
\- Hermano me siento mareado, creo que voy a caer!

  
Sam corrió y lo agarro antes de que Dean cayera al suelo, lo alzo y lo llevo al sofá donde lo acostó.

  
\- Por que esta tan débil? – miro desconcertado Castiel a Sam.

  
\- Efecto colateral supongo. Como te sientes tu Castiel?

  
\- Bien creo – vio asustado a Sam

  
\- Es parte del vinculo deben de ser alimentados cada tiempo para que no pase esto. Ya habia olvidado de cuidarlos es toda mi culpa. Era mas simple cuando dormían.

  
\- Y como se supone que vas a alimentarnos?

  
\- Ya lo he hecho, mientras dormían repitió, solo que ahora debo explicarles a ambos el proceso que no creo que les guste mucho.

  
\- Lo que sea solo hazlo – susurro débilmente Dean.

  
\- Lo que sea que haga sólo no interrumpan de acuerdo?

  
Sam cogió a Dean entre sus brazos y lo acostó en sus regazos quito la camiseta de Dean y la de él, mientras ambos chicos veían sin interrumpir, luego aproximo cálidamente pecho con pecho y apretó a su hermano, de pronto acerco a Dean a sus labios donde una luz se fluía.

  
Dean permaneció inmóvil ya que no tenia fuerzas para pelear o reclamar, dejando que su hermano se ocupara de todo, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba . Era cálido y tranquilizador, nunca pensó en sentir deseo por estar acurrucado tanto que se aferro a él con ambos brazos.

  
Después de un rato Sam se levanto corroboro que Dean durmiera tranquilo. Le volvió a poner en el sofá, sin darse cuenta Castiel estaba asustado observando todo.

  
\- Eso me pasa a mi también?

  
\- Si es parte del vinculo.

  
Sam tomo del brazo a Castiel y lo condujo a su habitación donde habia una cama en el centro y muchas cajas sin ordenar, lo sentó y lo dejo solo, un momento después Sam traía consigo a Dean ya vestido en pijama y lo acostó al otro extremo de la cama y lo arropo, luego se metió en el baño saliendo con un par de pantalones de chándal, se dirigió a Castiel cerca de la cama, le pidió que se quitara la camisa, a lo que Castiel obedeció, fue arrullado en el pecho de Sam quien inicio por acariciar el cabello alborotado de Castiel, quien lo veía aun asustado.

  
\- Sabes pequeño angelito siempre he amado tus ojos, me hace ver tu verdadero ser.

  
Sam beso los labios de un Cas que temblaba de miedo, quien al sentir el calor de la luz comenzó a tranquilizarse hasta quedar dormido. Sam se levanto busco las pijamas y cambio de ropa a Castiel, se recostó en medio de ambos y trato de pensar en como lo iban a tomar al día siguiente esta nueva situación.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Dean estaba abrazado a algo que se movía como remolino mientras trataba de continuar durmiendo. Entreabrió los ojos para ver un Castiel que luchaba en sus sueños por obtener mas de la orilla de la cama sin caerse, mientras sus brazos rodeaban su cintura. Se rio un rato en su mente mientras trataba de recordar como habia llegado allí, hasta que vino a su mente sobre la alimentación con el alma de su hermano.

  
Se sobresalto de un tiro y corrió descalzo hasta la cocina donde Sam ya estaba cocinando tocino y huevos, Dean aun perplejo sin salir palabra de su boca solo observo a Sam hasta que este se dio cuenta de la presencia de el.

  
\- Mañana Dean!, antes de que hablemos de lo ocurrido será mejor que despiertes a Cas y coman algo.

  
Dean no sabia como empezar a pelear o maldecir pero sin protestar se dirigió al cuarto donde un somnoliento Castiel ya estaba sentado, con el pelo alborotado, tratando de llegar a su espalda para rascarse.

  
\- Dime que a ti también te hizo lo mismo que a mi?

  
\- Si eso temo- bajo la mirada Castiel.

  
\- Y por que me siento mas relajado ahora después de lo sucedido? Es como si me renovaran las baterías.

  
\- Creo que la explicación es que su alma se conecta con nosotros para renovarnos.

  
\- Y por que tiene que besar? – se sentó a lado de Castiel con la mirada desorientada.

  
\- Por que para acceder a su alma debemos tener un contacto de piel y aliento, de esta forma su alma no explota solo nos recarga.

  
\- Creo que voy a vomitar – suspiro Dean

  
\- Sera mejor que nos acostumbremos y resolvamos que vamos hacer.

  
\- Por el momento ir con él, nos espera con el desayuno.

  
Los tres se sentaron en silencio y comieron, luego Dean y Castiel levantaron los platos y lavaron. Cuando terminaron Sam los esperaba sentado en la misma mesa sin decir una palabra. Castiel fue el primero en romper el silencio.

  
\- Cada cuanto se supone que debemos de alimentarnos?

  
\- Conexión, se llama conexión y debe ser mínimo una vez al día, si pasa mucho tiempo, sucede lo que vimos en Dean ayer.

  
\- Desde que desperté llevaba tres días- replicó Dean.

  
\- Es que se me hizo difícil forzarlos a algo -susurro apenado Sam. – y no sabia como abordar el tema.

  
\- O sea esperaste a que alguno hiciera algo para actuar- replico enojado Dean

  
\- Algo así necesitaba ver cuanto podrían aguantar sin la conexión.

  
\- Eso es razonable- interrumpió Castiel.

  
\- Eres mi hermano, como voy a lidiar con esto?

  
\- Mi gracia esta fortalecida y en verdad no sé si me importa pasar por esto todos los días.  
\- Es mi hermano – se rascaba la cabeza Dean en forma de desconsuelo.

  
\- Pero te sientes mejor? – advirtió Sam- y estas bajo control que es lo mas importante.

  
\- Multa para mi. Solo no trates de ir mas allá de los limites.

  
\- Por que no vas afuera y cuidas de tu bebe para entretenerte un poco?

  
\- Suena una gran idea

  
Mientras Dean salía al garaje Castiel soltó las alas que revoloteaban de nuevo. Sam se le acerco para valorar la muda a lo que suspiro cuando vio que hacia falta aun mucho por crecer.

  
\- No te preocupes tanto Sam cuando tenia problemas con mi gracia habia perdido muchas plumas.

  
\- Entonces esto es que te estas recuperando?

  
\- Supongo! Hace mucho que no las veía tan bien.

  
\- Si parecen tornasol con la luz, son muy hermosas.

  
Sam volvió a sigilar las alas de Castiel, quien se fue a bañar en la bañera por gran rato. Al salir Sam lo esperaba con crema y píldora para el picor. Se dio vuelta para recibir su tratamiento. Al terminar Castiel se sentó en la entrada de la casa a contemplar un nido de aves que estaba en lo alto del árbol.   
La enorme camioneta de Jody volvió a parquearse al frente de la casa, bajo y se dirigió al garaje con una bolsa de papel, donde una escandalosa música golpeaba sus tímpanos, tomo el botón de la radio y sutilmente le bajo el volumen.

  
\- Hijo de perra deja en paz la música – grito desde adentro del impala todo furioso.

  
\- Hola cariño! – saludo a un Dean apenado por ver que era obra de Jody.

  
\- Lo siento pensé que eras Sam!

  
\- Wau! Valla que lo estas dejando brillante – acompaño de un silbido.

  
\- Si llevo horas limpiándolo y puliéndolo parece que lo acaban de sacar de la tienda verdad? – sonrió orgulloso de su trabajo.

  
\- Bueno cuando desees esta mi camioneta disponible también. -sonrió en voz burlona.

  
\- Cuando quieras nena sabes que puedes contar con migo siempre y cuando la paga sea un enorme pie como el que huelo!

  
Ambos regresaron al interior de la casa donde Castiel estaba ayudando a Sam con la comida.

  
\- Hola chicos!

  
\- Adivinen pie para postre!- sonreía Dean.

  
\- Justo a tiempo para la pasta.

  
Dean corrió a lavarse las manos y volvió para iniciar a comer. Todos pasaron un rato agradable y así la tarde cayo. Anunciando la retirada de Jody. Todos se despidieron con abrazos.

  
Ya solos de nuevo Sam les pidió que se fueran a bañar y a poner sus pijamas, al comienzo Dean estaba en contra de dormir temprano cuando Sam le insinuó que era la hora de su conexión. Por lo que obedeció silenciosamente.

  
\- Bueno como y quien inicia? – pregunto tímido Dean.

  
\- Hoy será Castiel primero, vamos a sus cuarto.

  
\- Me gusto el tuyo Sam – dijo Castiel.

  
\- Sera otro día aun debo terminar de acomodar y no deseo despertarlos en el proceso.

  
Los tres se dirigieron a la habitación donde Sam se acomodo en la cama de Castiel, le froto la espalda con crema y luego se despojo se su propia camisa tomo sus brazos mientras lo acurrucaba e inicio a acariciar su boca con la del chico hasta iniciar su conexión. Así paso el rato hasta que Castiel parecía dormir. Durante todo el proceso Dean observo, lo que le pareció extraño es que habia disfrutado viendo a ambos, habia intentado acercarse pero su orgullo era mas fuerte.

  
Luego Sam se levanto dejando a un Castiel arropado. Cuando se dirigió a Dean pudo ver que este tragaba saliva con dificultad y estaba ruborizado.

  
\- Tranquilo prometo que no te darás cuenta, cuando sientas algo ya estarás dormido.

  
\- Es extraño todo esto me cuesta procesarlo sabes?

  
\- Si pero es necesario el proceso se inicio y debe seguir reforzándose mínimo una vez al día.

  
\- Y esto te hace daño?

  
\- No en realidad me fortalezco.

  
\- Espera un momento por favor – comenzó a respirar muy rápido Dean.

  
\- Tranquilo respira suave, el hambre con el que pasan todo el día es debido a la falta de conexión y tratan de compensarla comiendo.

  
\- Me siento como una especie de estúpido vampiro.

  
\- Es hora recuéstate, vamos a calmar tu hambre.

  
Sin vacilar se quito la camisa y permitió que su hermano lo abrazara como acurrucándolo, luego para tranquilizarlo Sam le tarareo hey Jude, como él acostumbraba hacerlo con un Sam bebe. Ambos se acariciaron el rostro contemplándose uno al otro hasta que Sam estaba sobre los labios de Dean a los que previamente acaricio soltando suspiros y rozando su pulgar entre ambos e inicio su conexión.


	7. Primer dia de clases

Los siguientes seis días la conexión era mas fácil de aceptar y menos agotadora, un día Sam adelanto a media tarde el proceso por la necesidad de hacer rutinas que lo atrasarían haciéndolo volver tarde, los chicos pasaron la noche sin dormir, y con un Sam cansado decidió hacer de nuevo la conexión descubriendo que ambos pasaban mas conscientes e interactuaban mas con él, lo que le agrado mucho a Sam volviendo la rutina dos veces al día.

  
Dean odiaba admitir pero amaba cuando lo acurrucaban y cuidaban, ya que desde temprana edad fue forzado a madurar. Mientras Cas nunca habia tenido tal experiencia comenzó a ser su parte favorita del día sin saber.

  
Así el primer día de clases llego, quedando Castiel al cuidado de Dean, ya que según él tenia mas experiencia como humano que Cas.

  
Sam fue sorprendido por una llamada de la directora donde le solicitaba su presencia.

Los pensamientos de Sam se fueron directo a Dean que como de costumbre siempre metido en problemas, pensando para sí mientras conducía, “ es a penas su primer día y ya lo hecho a perder”. Al llegar al colegio para su sorpresa el de la pelea era Castiel, Dean esperaba afuera de la oficia mientras que Cas estaba solo en una silla, con la enorme gabardina. Y del otro extremo dos jóvenes muy golpeados y asustados que le doblaban en tamaño a Castiel, junto a dos padres muy furioso.

  
\- Señor winchester! Tome asiento- le señalo la directora al espacio que quedaba junto a Castiel.

  
\- Según lo sucedido ante la provocación del los señores Max y Leo, el señor Castiel los golpeo a ambos.

  
\- Como es eso posible ambos son mayores y mas altos que mi hermanito.

  
\- Según lo que cuentan en el colegio es que el señor Castiel estaba defendiendo a un cachorro que estos dos señores querían prender con juego artificiales que sus padres ignoran de donde lo sacaron.

  
\- Y por eso será Castiel castigado? por defender sus ideales? – arrugo el seño Sam.

  
\- Los tres irán expulsados a su casa este comportamiento no es permitido y si no recibe castigo corremos el riesgo que mas violencia sea aprobada por nuestros alumnos señor winshester.

  
Así se marcharon los tres, un Sam muy enojado por el estúpido sistema escolar y con un Castiel que sollozaba y se abrasaba a si mismo con la enorme gabardina cubriéndolo todo.

  
Al llegar a la entrada de la casa Cas se reusó a entrar, para complicar mas las cosas comenzó a derramar lagrimas.

  
\- Hey! Cas no llores no fue tu culpa- trato de consolar Sam.  
\- Si Cas tómalo como una semana de vacaciones – le sonrió Dean.

  
\- No lloro por eso – se limpio la cara con el hombro.

  
\- Y entonces que sucede contigo?

  
\- Es que me dio tristeza dejarlo solo en la calle y Dean habia dicho que es alérgico a los gatos y de ninguna manera permitirás un animal en la casa.

  
Mientras terminaba su frase Cas saco dentro de la gabardina a un cachorro que dormía tranquilo, muy sucio, no parecía lastimado.

  
\- Tuve que usar mi gracia para curarlo, por que esos mocosos ya lo habían prendido cuando llegue.

  
\- Solo deja de llorara si, además Dean es alérgico a los gatos no a los perros y en su condición de demonio digamos que ya esta curado.

  
\- Creo que me agrada será súper tener un perro- sonrió Dean.

  
\- En serio nos lo podemos quedar?

  
\- Si claro solo pasa, lo bañaremos y daremos de comer.

  
\- Solo espero que no se le haga costumbre de recoger anímales, sino tendremos un zoológico al terminar el año escolar – se le burlo Dean a Sam.

  
Una vez bañado y secado el cachorro, descubrieron que era hembra, le dieron de comer y pasaron la tarde pensando en un nombre para la nueva integrante de la familia.

  
\- Que tal como tu novia Meg! – se le burlo Dean a Cas.

  
\- No eso seria ofensivo- arrugo la cara Cas.

  
\- Si olvídate de los nombre de zorras.

  
\- Y por que no le ponemos un nombre de ángel? – le dirigió Sam.

  
\- No eso también seria feo, los humanos tienden a poner así a los hijos.

  
\- Si seria feo que invitáramos a casa una novia que se llamara Naomi y uno salga a llamarla!

  
\- Sabes a mi me gusta la mermelada, me gustaría llamarla así.

  
\- Siempre pensando en comida! Entonces que se llame Pie mermelada – le sonrió Dean.

  
\- Me gusta – sonrió Cas.

  
Castiel paso entretenido con Pie y sin darse cuenta que la noche ya habia caído se fue a duchar para ir a la cama. Cuando termino de asearse se dirigió a la cama de Sam donde ya estaba terminando su conexión con Dean. Por un momento ambos contemplaron el rostro del joven ya dormido. Cas se acerco y comenzó acariciar el rostro de Dean, ante una mirada curiosa de Sam este solo observo el extraño comportamiento de Cas.

  
\- Luce tan relajado!- soltó en un suspiro Cas.

  
\- Desde que recuerdo ambos siempre dormimos con un arma bajo la almohada, siempre a la defensiva, dormir era un privilegio difícil de tener, lo mas que solíamos tener eran de dos a cuatro horas por día. Ahora ustedes pueden tener sueños mas prolongados.

  
\- Me impresionan como ambos siempre piensan el las necesidades del otro sobre las propias.

  
\- Por eso encajas tan bien con nosotros dos, tu eres igual o peor.

  
\- Sabes él fue el que golpeo a los chicos, por alguna razón luego de sanar a Pie me quede sin fuerza. Nadie vio a Dean pelear con ellos por que fue muy rápido, tuve que curar un par de fractura de uno de ellos y modificar sus recuerdos, después Dean lucia igual de agotado que yo, por eso trate de no involucrarlo.

  
\- Eso es debido que usaron sus poderse sin mi permiso. Y es algo que pasara las veces que lo repitan.

  
\- Puedes dejarnos dormir acá? – miro suplicante.

  
\- Si pueden ven metete en la cama.

  
Cuando le toco el turno de Castiel, Sam lo arrullo junto a Dean, los cuales cayeron en un profundo y relajado sueño al que automáticamente ambos se abrazaron como pulpos inconscientemente. Desde la puerta abierta una pequeña espiaba con temor a acercarse, Sam sonrió y la trajo con el a la cama.

  
\- Bien Pie solo no te acostumbres.


End file.
